Jack Frost:Betrayal
by Jack Fun Frost
Summary: Jack always lived a lonely life he thought he had finally found a home with The Guardians was it the right decision to let them in? Hurt/Betrayal My first Story Im not the best at summarys Review Tell me what ya think
1. Betrayal

_~Jacks Pov~_

All I ever wanted was to be seen to have a voice…. To have friends not much to ask even if I am the spirit of winter at first I thought I had friends even a girlfriend what's that? Didn't think Jack Frost had a girlfriend, then you would be wrong I had been dating Toothiana or as you know her the tooth fairy you'd think she was all smiles and joy so did I then I met the real her a user a person who likes attention even if it means breaking the hearts to get what she want I figure that out the hard way.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

"Phew" he sighed tiredly Jack was having a tough day hot temperature had plagued the earth making his job even harder the cold had to stay cold otherwise the world would flood he had just finished the day it was night he let the wind take over as he travelled to the North Pole he couldn't wait to see Tooth "Can't wait to see her" He whispered to the Wind He wasn't too far from the Pole when he got lazy and called for the wind to send him the rest of the way, as he got there he was shocked sitting on the Workshop floor was The Bunny and His tooth in a heavy make out session frozen tears were prickling at the corner of his frosty eyes he looked further to see north looking happily at the new couple while sandy was, well he was furious it look like he was gonna talk which was shocking then sandy saw jack floating above them he looked sadly at the teen winter sprirt, sympathy seeping into his eyes "Why" Jack Whispered non heard him so instead he screamed as the room suddenly froze They all look scared out of their minds "If I ever seen any of you except sandy you'll regret it I swear!" he screamed With ice cold Eyes as he disappeared in the heavily building storm All they could hear was the echo "You'll regret it"

_~~~Flash Back End~~~_

_No Ones Pov _

Since that day it snow whenever a guardian tries to do something Eggs would freeze, Presents always seemed cold, Teeth were unnaturally blue, Sleep never disturbed But Jack would never hurt a child it seemed more thought of him now because when Christmas or Easter Even if they lost, a Tooth they knew Jack Frost was Gonna be there Giving everything his icy touch These holidays started reminding kids of jack instead of Tooth Or North or even Bunny They were weakened scared that they lost beliefs they tried to get sandy to get jack back saying their sorry, they aren't sorry they just want power again The man on the moon watched ashamed at the guardians behaviour he thought they were better then that.


	2. Meeting Love & Lust

**Hey Guys Jack Fun Frost Here Thanks for the encouragement 5 favourites 4 follows and a review thanks really thanks it's so cool for my first story send me any ideas for a story so here's Chap 2 Enjoy**

50 Years Later

_Jack POV _

Another Frosted tooth, Chilly Presents, Frozen Egg, My new symbols Christmas, Easter, Even when you lose a tooth, He floated lazily into his new Palace in the South Pole, It was Beautiful it shined like crystals in the moon light, As he walked in he was greeted by a teenage Girl With Long Black Hair a hour glass figure and Constantly Changing Eye colour From Ice Blue, to Electric Blue "I wondered when you get back" She said in A seductive Voice **(Don't Worry No Lemons)** Jack Recovering from shock Asked "Why are you here Lust" She suddenly had a childish face

"Come on Jack why won't you love me I love you" She cried

"Because you don't love me you just want me "He questioned bitterly then walked past her "You know Love I Alexis, she may be the guardian Love but at least she's faithful Unlike some" She Looked at him "Pshh Fine but I'm not giving up I will have you Jack frost because I am the guardian of lust and I always get what I want" Then she disappeared, in sounds of moans and groans He sighed as he walked he wished Alexis was here he knows though love is essential in the world he wouldn't would to break that She was beautiful as he thought of her. Her Wavy blonde hair her Loving Green eyes, he knew she was different. The first time he saw her he knew it he couldn't wait for her to come home he walked over to his frosty bed deciding to take a short nap.

_Love (Alexis) Pov_

I love my job helping those fall in Love and before you ask, no I don't go around in a diaper and a bow and arrow instead it's nice silver hunting clothes, I don't make love I just increase what's already there I watched as the old would lightly kiss, as they watched the fireworks, Or the little kids shyly holding hands watching the fireworks in wonder, she wished jack was here but he needed to rest she knew that she was about to leave when she heard a crunch she turned around to see

The Easter bunny "What do you want" she asked bitterly not wanting to see him she knew what happened to Jack. "You are gonna join the guardians" He said then she was asleep when she woke up she felt stronger "Wha… What happened? "She questioned slightly scared

"Well my dear we made you a guardian whether you like it or not" A man wearing a fluffy red jacket…"Santa?" He grinned but she could see something in those eyes something not right but as she was thinking she was out…..again

**End of chapter 2  
Good-Bad tell me what you think  
And il give you a cookie and a snow day doesn't that sound cool**


End file.
